This invention relates generally to canopy devices and, more particularly, to a canopy mounting apparatus configured to be mounted to a rear framework of a lawn tractor and that is adjustable to shade a lawn tractor or an area adjacent the lawn tractor from the sun.
Riding a lawn tractor (which may also be referred to as a riding lawn mower) is a task typically performed during the spring, summer, and fall seasons when heat from the sun may be intense and uncomfortable. A rider often seeks to find relief from the sun by wearing cool clothing, wearing sunglasses, or simply by taking a brake by parking under a shade tray. Some users of a riding lawn mower have even tried to hold an umbrella in the air as a shield against the sun's hot rays.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for mounting a canopy over a tractor to shade an operator. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices, the existing devices are an integral part of the lawn tractor, are not movable to selectively shade areas adjacent the lawn tractor, or do not include a housing for storing articles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a canopy mounting apparatus configured to be mounted to the rear framework of a lawn tractor and that includes a canopy holding member for extending an umbrella type canopy above the lawn tractor. Further, it would be desirable to have a canopy mounting apparatus that includes a canopy support arm that is adjustable to extend the canopy toward or away from the lawn tractor, as desired. In addition, it would be desirable to have a canopy mounting apparatus that includes a housing having a stowed container that is independently movable apart from the canopy.